Something Like That
by Raiju Tsuiga
Summary: Months after the Chunin Exams, a mistake with the Hiraishin marker leads Naruto and his son back in time to where they come face to face the Yondaime. Naruto is hiding a lot from his son, and now his father, can he keep those secrets hidden when they are both asking questions? Lots of fluff but with an actual story!WARNING: Spoilers from the recent Boruto movie! Rated T JIC...
1. Chapter I

**So this is just going to be a cute short story about Minato, Naruto and Boruto! It might be like up to 10 chapters, but not really longer than that. There are TON of spoilers for the recent Boruto movie so I warn you before you read if you haven't seen the movie yet. Yes, the characters may seem a little out of character- I tried to stay close to there characters but ya know, sometimes I just get carried away. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Ps- this may or may not be why I haven't updated my other stories in a while! XD**

 **oOo**

CHAPTER ONE

Naruto sighed as he looked at the clock; it was late and he was suppose to be home for dinner tonight. Hinata, his wife, had requested him there due to what happened with their son during the Chunin exams earlier that day. Sasuke was wrong; the heart of the shinobi has changed. It's different that it was then they were kids. He glanced at the photo of his genin team that sat on his desk; compared to now those times were so much simpler. His eyes moved to the Konoha hitai-ate on a black headband that sat right next to it. Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed it and stood up. Shikamaru would understand why he hadn't finished his paper work. There was something more important he needed to take care of.

oOo

The metal from the hitai-ate clinked against the wood of the table as Naruto threw the headband down so that it landed in front of a young blonde haired boy. Boruto was sitting in one of the chairs with his shoulders slumped over and his hands in his lap. His head was down but when the noise of hitai-ate hit the table his head snapped up. Boruto's eyes widened when his saw his father. He wasn't expecting his father to be home tonight, after all he rarely is. In fact Boruto knew he could take a scolding from his mother, but his father on the other hand had a fiery temper when it came to anything shinobi related, especially when it went against his ideals.

Boruto looked from his mother to his father; who were standing on the other side of the table, waiting for someone to say something. It was already dark out, and Himawari had already gone to bed. Boruto wasn't sure what to say or do. His mother looked sad and disappointed while his father looked out right pissed. Before any one could say anything, his father pulled another object from his cloak and tossed it on the table. Boruto looked at it; that stupid shinobi tool that he used during the exams. He knew what this was about. He knew the speech about what a being a shinobi was all about was coming. He knew he was grounded. He knew his father had stripped him of his shinobi status in front of all of Konoha and the other Kages. Boruto looked down again, preparing himself for what's to come. He heard his father let out a loud sigh.

"Boruto," Naruto started, "I hope you realize that you are no longer a shinobi of Konoha."

"Naru…" Hinata started but was cut off by Naruto holding his hand up. She then realized Naruto wasn't talking to their son as his father, but as the Hokage.

"You are a civilian," Naruto continued, "You broke a rule I specifically put into place, therefore you have been stripped of your hitai-ate and shinobi status."

After a moment of status, Hinata saw her husband relax, knowing the he had taken off his image of the Hokage and was about to speak to Boruto as his father. Sometimes it was hard for Naruto to switch back and forth from years of working under the stress of being Hokage, especially with their son.

"Son," Naruto said in a softer voice, "I am sorry. I know I haven't been around much to train you and for that I am sorry. I don't know why you felt the need to use that. Was it because you felt you weren't strong enough without it?"

Boruto shrugged his shoulders; he honestly didn't know why he used it.

"Boruto, you are my son," Naruto's facial features softened, "therefore I know you are strong, but taking short cuts and cheating will only make you weak."

"Boruto," Hinata softly said, "say something."

"I…" Boruto started with his head down then suddenly snapped it up, "I wish I wasn't your son!"

Hinata noticed how Naruto stiffened at those words, then Hinata's worse fears were confirmed, "if that is what you wish, Boruto," Naruto said, "then so be it."

"What?" Boruto replied.

Naruto grabbed both the shinobi tool and Boruto's hitai-ate then turned to leave but stopped momentarily, "from now on, I am just your Hokage."

Then his father was gone.

"Boruto," Hinata said, then shook her head and followed her husband out the door leaving the young blonde boy sitting alone at the table.

oOo

"I trust you Naruto," Hinata said with a slight edge to her voice, "but why did you do that?"

She and her husband stood in the center of the Hokage office facing each other. She had followed him there, knowing when he was struggling with something; he just threw himself into his work.

"Hinata," Naruto looked her in the eye, "I grew up without parents, and I learned to be come strong on my own. I fear we have made the mistake of giving Boruto everything he desired without effort, because we didn't want him or Himawari to grow up struggling like we did."

When she didn't say anything, Naruto continued, "I hope is that by taking everything away from him it will push him to work harder to get it all back. I haven't officially pulled him from the shinobi ranks yet, but if I don't see any improvement I will have to eventually."

"I see," Hinata nodded understanding where he was coming from.

"I just hope I haven't made the biggest mistake of my life," Naruto whispered pulling Hinata into an embrace.

oOo

Several months later, Boruto walked slowly to the Hokage's office. He hadn't seen his father, let alone speak with him since that night. His father came home after he had gone to bed and was gone by the time he had gotten up in the morning. His mother and sister weren't as cheerful around him anymore. It was almost like he was being purposely separated from his family. He also hadn't trained with his team or gone on missions since that night, the Hokage was true to his word, he wasn't a shinobi anymore.

Boruto made the climb up the old stairs and walked past the secretary, who out of habit let the young blonde boy by. He grabbed the handle to the office and started to open is slowly.

What the younger blonde didn't know was that Naruto wasn't in his office, he was walking up the hallway and turned to the corner just in time see Boruto slowly pushing the door open. With the reaction of a trained Hokage, Naruto grabbed one of the Yondaime's famous kunai out of his back pouch and threw it so that it landed right above the younger blondes head, then immediately flashing to it. Landing silently behind his son who by that time had opened the door and walked through it already, Naruto grabbed the kunai and walked through the door behind him.

"Otou-san?" Boruto called.

"Boruto," Naruto replied in his harsh Hokage voice making the younger snap his head up to look at his father, "its Hokage-sa…"

Naruto cut himself off when he glanced around room. Boruto noticed his father's reaction and looked to see what his father was looking at then he noticed it too.

This was not the same Hokage's office.

Naruto's eyes landed on the blonde figure that was sitting at the large wooden desk who had almost the same expression on his face as the other two did.

"Um," Boruto started, "Otou-san, isn't that…"

Naruto cut his son off by placing his free hand over the younger's mouth. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like the fact that he was starring at his father or that fact that Boruto was with him.

Minato stood up from behind the desk, when he noticed the elder of the two blondes that had just walked through his door had stiffed his body like he was preparing to fight.

"Can I help you?" Minato offered in a soft voice trying to calm the elder blonde down. But seeing how the orange-clad man was discreetly searching around the room with his chakra while keeping an eye on what Minato assume to be his son, Minato made the assumption the elder blonde was strong. Minato's plan had backfired; his voice only seemed to set the blonde more on edge.

Naruto stiffened at the sound of his father's voice. He had to get Boruto and himself out of here before he reacted. Naruto moved his hand from his son's mouth to his shoulder and searched for a Hiraishin seal at a far enough distance, and then once he found it, he and his son vanished from the office.

Minato stood at his desk a little bewildered. The elder of the two blondes, looked too much like himself for it to be a coincidence and the younger one looked at him like he had seen a ghost. Minato sat down and thought for a minute coming up empty handed. Closing his eyes, he tried searching for the chakra signatures with a slight amount of sage chakra that he could use, and he only came up with one. It seems the elder blonde couldn't hide his son's chakra, only his own. They weren't far, but they were outside the village at least. Then that slight signature of the younger blonde disappeared.

Minato was worried, it wasn't everyday a man walks into your office that you think is a lot stronger than you. Minato didn't fear many people, in fact he only feared one and that would be his wife, so for Minato to feel fear from a man who flashed into his office was something that he thought was totally inconceivable.

oOo

Miles away, Naruto landed softly with Boruto right next to him. Letting out a sigh, Naruto knew he needed to figure out what was going on. Its not everyday you walk into your office and find your dead father sitting at what was suppose to be your desk. Naruto looked around, he seemed to be in the large forest that surrounds the village. The first thing he needed to do was make sure he and his son were safe. He made several hands signs and formed a one-mile barrier around him and his son. It was similar to the one that he could activate in his office. Then he took out another one of famous three-pronged Kunai and handed it to Boruto.

"If we get separated, throw it and I will be right there," Naruto instructed, "Understood?"

Boruto nodded taking the kunai, "Tou-san, what is going on? Where are we?"

"Honestly," Naruto shook his head looking at his son, "I don't know."

"Are we in the past?" Boruto asked shocking his father.

Naruto looked at his son, he hadn't even considered that. He thought for a moment, it was conceivably possible but how would they get there? Then it hit him. Naruto looked at the kunai he had thrown above Bolt's head. There it was on the Kunai.

Naruto shook his head and showed the kunai to his son, "did you make this one?"

"Uh," Boruto looked at the kunai's marker, "yeah I did. That's my hand writing."

Naruto let out a sigh, "you swapped two of the characters."

"What?" Boruto replied holding the kunai that his father gave him to the one he was already holding and noticed that the markers were slightly different.

"Unfortunately the two characters you swapped were for 'time' and 'place,'" Naruto explained grabbing the kunai from Boruto's hand, "which explains why we were in a different time but the same place. I didn't realize I was using one of your kunai when I threw it."

"Why do you have one of mine anyways?" Boruto asked.

"Because I confiscated all your kunai when I took your shinobi status away," Naruto said contemplating what to do with the kunai.

"You did WHAT!" Boruto yelled.

Naruto looked over to his son, and he realized that this was the first time they were speaking in several months then replied, "civilians aren't allowed to have registered shinobi gear."

Boruto opened his mouth to reply but then shut it again.

"Anyways," Naruto put the kunai away in a separate area so he would know not to use it, "we need to figure out what to do."

"We could just live here," Boruto mumbled.

"What?" Naruto asked turning to the young blonde.

Boruto looked up with a worried look, he hadn't realized he had been heard.

"Why would you want to live here?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"It would be better…" Boruto replied quietly.

"Whys that?" Naruto pushed.

"Because you wouldn't be the Hokage," Boruto said, "We could be normal."

It was one of those rare moments when Naruto honestly didn't know what to say. These moments occur more often with Boruto than anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Boruto," Naruto replied looking at his son with a soft expression.

When Boruto didn't reply, Naruto continued, "I'm going to see about where we are time-wise. I just hope we didn't land right in the middle of the third war."

"How are you going to do that?" Boruto asked.

"By seeing how old everyone is, then I can guesstimate what year it is," Naruto replied sitting down in a Indian-style position and closing his eyes. He started to spread out his chakra looking for familiar signatures. He knew he would have to go pretty far to find one he knew.

After a few moments Naruto found one and whispered, "Neji?"

"Neji?" Boruto repeated, "You mean Uncle Neji?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded looking at his son, "Judging from how much chakra he has, I'm guessing he's not even a year old yet, meaning my mother must be pregnant with me or about to be."

"You mean my grandparents?" Boruto asked.

Naruto chuckled at all of Boruto's questions, "Yes your grandparents. If we are indeed in the past."

"Oh," Boruto replied, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm thinking we are going to need help from Konoha," Naruto thought for a moment placing his hand on his chin, "I think I will have to talk to my father."

"The Yondaime?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "we saw him earlier, but I bet it will take a lot of convincing that we are related and that we are from the future."

"Oh yeah, because its totally believable," Boruto crossed his arms.

"You've been hanging out with Shikadai too much," Naruto laughed.

Boruto rolled his eyes, "Are we going to the village?"

"Not tonight," Naruto shook his head, "the sun is setting and shinobi are always more on edge at night."

"Right," Boruto said looking at the darkening sky through the tree lines.

"Get some sleep, son," Naruto said patting the ground next him as he leaned up against a near by tree. Naruto took off his cloak while waiting to Boruto to sit down.

The younger blonde hesitated, but he gave in a sat down next to his father.

"Sleep," Naruto order and Boruto obeyed by lying down with his head in his father's lap. To his surprise he was actually tired and felt his eyelids starting to get heavy, but before he fell asleep he felt his father place his cloak on top of him like a blanket. Looking up he noticed, his father had leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes, but Boruto wasn't fooled, he knew his father had probably set up another barrier to protect them.

oOo

Meanwhile, Minato paced back and forth in his living room while his wife was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the two of them. He glanced over noticing how she was standing slightly farther back then normal due to the enlargement of her stomach. He smiled knowing in a few months, he would be cooking while she fed their child.

Minato took a deep breath and went back to the topic at hand, making him go back to pacing, only to be brought back to reality by a knock on the door.

Kushina poked her head out of the kitchen, "Minato, I forgot to tell you I invite some people over for dinner tonight."

Minato chuckled a little, "alright."

Opening the door, Minato's face dropped. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Rin and Obito were standing there, with Fugaku and heavily pregnant Mikoto Uchiha behind them with Itachi standing next to them.

"Some people?" Minato repeated, "more like a several people."

"Problem, Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked.

"No," Minato shook his head and stepped aside to let them in, "and it's Minato here, Fugaku."

"Right," Fugaku nodded.

Minato shook his head, he was surprised at how well he and the leader of the Uchiha clan got a long, and it was only because Mikoto and Kushina were such good friends.

"Evening, sensei!" Obito greeted while Kakashi just nodded and Rin gave him a big smile.

The last to walk by was Itachi who was always quiet, but he was one of Minato's favorites, "Evening, Itachi."

"Hokage-sama," Itachi nodded.

 _Always so formal…_ Minato thought

"Call me Minato, Itachi," Minato laughed, "when we are in a setting like this at least.

"Ok, Minato-sama," Itachi nodded, making Minato sigh and give up.

"Don't be to hard on him sensei," Obito laughed walking up to him, "he's been like that since birth."

Minato laughed at his student but guessed he was right. Minato ruffled the boy's hair, closed the door and walked over to the rest of the group. Kushina ran out of the kitchen to gently embrace her friend prompting Minato to finish dinner for his wife. Jiraiya, Fugaku, Itachi and Kakashi followed him into the kitchen, not wanting to be involved in the girl talk that was about to ensue in the dinning room. Minato starting working on the food where Kushina had left off, while the others started their conversation.

"This may be what they are talking about in there," Jiriaya started while pointing to the women (and Obito) in the other room, "but have you decided on a name?"

"Yes, we are going to name him Sasuke," Fugaku nodded.

"Sasuke? After Sasuke Sarutobi?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Sarutobi was a strong shinobi," Fugaku nodded, "and Mikoto likes the name."

"How do you know it will be a boy?" Kakashi asked.

"There hasn't been a girl born in the main line of the Uchiha in over 4 generations," Fugaku said, "we are fairly certain that tradition wont be broken just yet."

Kakashi nodded.

"Are you excited to be a big brother, Itachi?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Itachi nodded.

"I think it will do Itachi good to have someone looking up to him," Fugaku nodded in agreement.

"When is he due, Fugaku?" Minato asked.

"Any day now," Fugaku replied, "What about Kushina?"

"Not until October," Minato smiled.

"Maybe the two brats will be friends," Jiraiya laughed.

"I hope so," Minato smiled, "then we can get Kakashi to babysit."

"Wait! What!" Kakashi protested while the others just laughed.

The conversations went on the two rooms, until dinner was finally finished then everyone gathered around the small dining table. After a while people finished eating, and the table quieted down. The thought of the other two blondes, never left Minato's mind and now with every thing else settling down around the table, the topic became the center of Minato's attention causing him to with draw from the conversations and become quiet. Jiraiya picked up on Minato's sudden withdraw from the group.

"Something the matter, Minato?" Jiraiya asked catching everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Minato replied suddenly being shaken from his thoughts and glancing around the table noticing everyone was focusing on him.

"I asked if something was the matter?" Jiriaya repeated eyeing his former student.

Minato shook his head trying to wave it off, "its nothing."

"Bull shit," Kushina swore.

"Kushina," Minato warned referencing to Itachi, "there are children."

"My son is going to be a shinobi," Mikoto laughed, "I'm sure he can handle Kushina's cussing. Now, are you going to tell us what's going on?"

Minato sighed, "these two blondes showed up randomly in my office late this afternoon."

"Blondes?" Mikoto repeated.

"Minato, you're like one of the only blondes in the village," Kushina said.

"I know that's what makes it odd," Minato thought out loud.

"Where there any indications that they were from Konoha?" Fugaku asked.

"Not specifically," Minato shook his head.

"Can you elaborate on these two blondes? What did they look like? How old?" Rin asked.

"One was older," Minato started to explain, "older than me, maybe in his mid thirties. Short, spiky blonde hair. He was wearing orange and black with a white cloak… with flames on the bottom… looked just like mine actually."

"Maybe he's a fan of the Yondaime?" Obito laughed.

Minato laughed a little, "Anyways, the other one was young; genin age, like twelve or thirteen? He was dressed in black and white with a little bit of red. Same blonde spiky hair but looked a little more tamed."

"Hm," Kushina thought, "I guess they are related?"

"Ah," Minato nodded, "he called the other one dad…"

 _And the older one corrected him with Hokage-sama…._ Minato thought.

"So father and son," Fugaku nodded

"Maybe they are visiting and accidently went into the Hokage's office?" Obito suggested.

"I don't think so," Minato shook his head.

"Why's that?" Rin asked.

"They're shinobi," Minato replied.

"How do you know?" Itachi spoke up.

"What's bothering me the most… well there are a few things," Minato replied, "the first is that they looked just like me, to point where it was like looking in the mirror with the older one. The second was the way they looked at me. The elder one looked pissed and like he was going to attack me, even more so when I asked if I could help them. The younger one looked at me like he'd seen a ghost or something. He looked terrified. But they knew who I was. The younger even went as far as to ask the elder one. And when they first walked in, the elder one corrected the younger by saying 'its Hokage-sama,' which I don't know if he was referring to himself or me. But…"

Minato paused.

"But what?" Kushina pushed knowing something big was bothering him.

"The older one…" Minato started but looked down at the hand he had rested on the table, "he's…"

"He's what, Minato," Kushina pressed with a harsher tone forcing Minato to spit it out.

Minato looked up a very serious look on his face that many hadn't seen in a while.

"He's a lot stronger than me."


	2. Chapter II

**second chapter! It is the shortest chapter after all of them, but I wanted to end it where I did. SO- Please R &R!**

oOo

CHAPTER TWO

"Stronger than you?" Kakashi replied.

"A lot stronger?" Rin said.

"That's not possible," Kushina said.

"Its possible and its true," Minato replied.

"How do you know?" Jiriaya asked.

"Well first off he's got shit load of chakra," Minato explained, "and it's the presence he gave off. It was frightening."

Jiriaya nodded in understanding.

"I haven't feared another shinobi in a very long time," Minato said closing his eyes, "but this man, he's one everyone should fear. He's powerful and dangerous."

"Where is he now, Minato?" Fugaku asked.

"He's outside the village," Minato replied, "I felt the younger one's chakra, they aren't far but they are outside the village. I've sent two ANBU to watch them and I've also heightened the village security tonight. I am going after him in the morning. I can't have a man like that around my village without knowing who he is."

"I'll go with you sensei," Kakashi said.

"I will as well," Jiriaya nodded.

"If all of us go, he can't take down all of us at once," Obito said.

"Unfortunately, Obito," Minato said with a small smile, "I think he can."

No one said a word but just stare at their Hokage. Minato wasn't scared very often but now it seems he is terrified of who ever this other blonde haired man was.

oOo

The next day, Naruto and Boruto had gotten up at dawn. Naruto took his cloak from his son and sealed it in a scroll. He didn't need to be explaining that just yet.

"I need any weapon you are carrying, Boruto," Naruto said and when Boruto hesitated, "You aren't in trouble if you are carrying some, I just need them now."

Boruto gave in and handed his father a few kunai that he was carrying on his persons in various spots then asked, "Why?" when he saw his father removing all of his weapons and sealing them in a scroll.

"I'll explain in a moment, Boruto," Naruto said, "let me finish here so we can get on our way."

Boruto nodded and watched his father finish sealing all his items into various scrolls until finally getting down to one scroll, which he placed in a very small pouch on his back. Naruto stood up and stretched. Sleeping against a tree with a teenager in your lap wasn't super comfortable.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

Boruto nodded and they started heading towards the village.

oOo

"Are we ready?" Minato asked to his small group.

They all nodded. Kakashi and Jiraiya as well as Obito had kept to their word to join him at the gate at dawn. There were a few other ANBU.

"Hokage-sama," an ANBU called as he landed in front of the gate.

Minato turned around finding one of the ANBU he sent yesterday, "yes?"

"The target is moving and heading this direction," he explained.

"Does he know that he is followed?" Minato asked.

"I believe so, sir," the ANBU replied, "but he knew we were watching him all night and even let us into the barrier he created around him and his son."

"What?" Minato asked then shook his head, "Can you take me to him?"

"Yes, sir," the ANBU nodded.

"Good," Minato gave a short nod then turned towards his team, "the target is heading here we are going intercept him before he reaches the village. Lets go."

oOo

"So why did you seal our weapons?" Boruto asked a while into their trip to the village.

Unbeknownst to the two blondes, Minato's team had caught up with them and was watching them from the trees.

"Yesterday when we appeared in the Hokage's office, I appeared as a threat," Naruto explained, "so, when we get to the village I don't want the guards to automatically assume I am threat to the village so the less weapons that are visible the less of threat I may seem."

"No matter the weapons, you are still a threat," Minato said as he landed about forty feet front of the duo.

Naruto instinctively pushed Boruto behind him, however five ANBU plus Kakashi, Obito and Jiriaya circled them in a battle stance.

"Tch," Naruto clucked.

"Otou-san?" Boruto called with worry.

"Its alright, Boruto," Naruto said.

Minato glance to his two students, the man's presence seemed to have an effect on the two younger ones. Obito was breathing a little harder and Kakashi was stiffer than normal.

"I'm not a threat to the village," Naruto explained.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"I'm not from around here, but I need your help, Hokage-sama," Naruto explained.

Minato narrowed his eyes, "again, tell me who you are."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my son, Uzumaki Boruto," Naruto said.

"Where are you from?" Minato asked intrigued by the name Uzumaki.

Naruto just shook his head, "please, I will explain everything. Just not here."

"I can't let you in the village without knowing that you aren't a threat," Minato said.

"I know," Naruto said, "I know you are protecting your village and your people."

Minato glanced over to Jiriaya to see what his reading on this Naruto was. Naruto followed his father's line of sight behind him and saw Jiriaya for the first time. Naruto couldn't stop his reaction. His body softened and his expression turned to sorrow and grief. Jiriaya noticed the effect he had on the blonde but couldn't place it. He made a mental note to figure out why later. After a moment Naruto collected himself and turned back towards his father.

Naruto thought hard about what he could say to his father that would get him to trust Boruto and himself. It would have to be something that wouldn't reveal who he was but that could get his help.

"Your wife Uzumaki Kushina is my family," Naruto said going out on a limb hoping that would work.

It didn't.

In a flash Minato attacked.

 _Shit_. Naruto thought.

Naruto grabbed his son and jumped out of the way before Minato landed on them. Naruto landed gracefully in a tree still holding his son.

He created a shadow clone and handed him his son, "Get as far away from here as possible, then create a barrier hiding you and him."

 _This is going to get in a lot of trouble_ Naruto thought but pulled out one of the Yondaime's kunai and handed to Boruto, "if my clone expels throw it and I'll be in a flash. Understood?"

Boruto nodded then his clone and son flashed away.

 _He's protecting his son first,_ Minato thought.

Naruto turned towards the group of people on the ground. He was pissed. They put his son in danger. Taking a deep breath and collecting himself as Shikamaru had once instructed him to do, he then created two shadow clones and sent them off. He would have to fight without Kurama's help this time around. He had done it before so he could do it again. Finally he jumped down and stood direct of Minato.

"I don't want to fight you," Naruto said.

Minato slid into a fighting stance, "if you continue to threaten my wife and village, you'll have no choice."

Naruto did the same.

Kakashi watched the two get into their stances then glanced over to Jiraiya, "why is sensei fighting? He just said he doesn't want to fight him."

"He's scared," Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't know what he's scared for. The village? His life? He's not thinking straight."

Minato jumped into action, throwing every taijutsu move he had at the man, but it wasn't enough. Naruto blocked every move, but he wasn't counter attacking.

"Please, just listen to me," Naruto plead.

"Prove that you aren't a threat," Minato said.

Naruto sighed, "Fine."

Naruto pushed away and landed a few feet away. Surprising everyone, Naruto knelt down and held his hands up.

"I am not a threat, Hokage-sama," Naruto said, "I am just needing your assistance. Please."

"Minato," Jiraiya called.

Looking over, the white haired man continued, "listen to him."

"Alright," Minato gave in and relaxed, "call your son back."

Naruto nodded and sent a signal to his clone to transport back to him. A few seconds later, the clone and his son reappeared.

Boruto ran to his father, "Tou-san."

"Boruto," Naruto held his son for a moment and pushed him back, "did you think the Yondaime could beat me?"

"Uh," Boruto said, "well…"

Naruto chuckled and held out his hand, for which Boruto place the three-pronged kunai.

"Where did you get that?" Minato asked eyeing the kunai.

"I told you I would explain everything," Naruto smiled, "just not here."

Minato nodded and the group headed back to village. Boruto didn't let go of his father the whole time. He was terrified of the current Hokage, completely unaware of the extent of Naruto's strength. The group headed directly to the Hokage tower then up to the Hokage's office. Naruto felt a little nostalgic walking into the office. It had been a long time since he was on this side of the Hokage's desk. Minato dismissed the ANBU but his sensei and two students stayed.

"Explain," Minato ordered as soon as he sat down.

Naruto took a deep breath, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am your son."


	3. Chapter III

**NUMBER 3! I am terrible at writing fight scenes...**

oOo

CHAPTER THREE

Minato sat there staring at the blonde duo in his office. He had taken a chance to bring them here. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He leaned back in his chair and lifted his hand to his mouth grabbing his chin to think. There was an awkward moment of silence as those words rang through everyone's mind, until Minato finally broke the silence.

"My son?" Minato repeated.

"Yes," Naruto said firmly, "and this is Boruto, my son and your grandson."

"My grandson," Minato repeated in disbelief eyeing the younger blonde for a moment.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"You expect me to believe that?" Minato asked.

Naruto shook his head, "not a first no, but maybe if I give you proof you will."

"That your from the future?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded, "Almost 33 years to be exact."

"33 years?" Minato repeated.

"Yes," Naruto said, "You are my father, and Uzumaki Kushina is my mother. In fact I believe she is pregnant with me right now and if I am right on the date, my best friend Uchiha Sasuke was born this morning."

"Uncle Sasuke?" Boruto asked, and Naruto nodded in reply.

"How did you know that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Its July 23rd, is it not?" Naruto asked gazing a little longer than he should have at his old sensei.

"It is," Minato nodded, "When were you born?"

"October 10th," Naruto replied.

"Who are Sasuke's parents?" Minato asked testing the elder boy.

"Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, head of the Uchiha clan. His elder brother is Itachi," Naruto said, "You can ask me anything."

Minato sighed, "Alright."

Naruto waited for Minato to say something.

"What number Hokage are you?" Minato asked.

Without thinking Naruto replied, "Nanadaime."

After answer Naruto realized what he said, swearing under his breath, making Minato smirk.

"7th?" Minato repeated shaking his head, "we go through three Hokages from now?"

"Unfortunately," Naruto nodded.

"Who were the fifth and sixth?" Minato asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm sorry I don't want to say too much about the future. I don't want to screw it up."

"Senju Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi," Boruto said.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya said.

"Kakashi?" Obito said.

Naruto faced palmed, "Boruto!"

"What?" Boruto replied, "Maybe if we change it you won't be Hokage in the future!"

"Did you ever think that if we change it you might not exist?" Naruto asked.

"Uh," Boruto didn't know what to say.

"Of course not," Naruto shook his head.

When Naruto looked up he noticed the blue and orange clad shinobi in the corner, "wait a minute."

"What?" Minato said seeing Naruto eyeing his student.

"The future is already changed," Naruto said, "Are you Uchiha Obito?"

"Yes," Obito replied hesitatingly.

"You're still in here?" Naruto asked then realized it was a stupid question.

"Yes," Obito nodded, "why wouldn't I be?"

"What's wrong?" Minato said.

"Its kind of hard to explain," Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

"Try," Minato ordered.

"Uchiha Obito was supposedly suppose to die during Kaka-sen… Kakashi's first mission as a Jonin," Naruto explain knowing he probably shouldn't go into detail about how Obito really never died, but Madara healed him and turned him into himself basically leading to the fourth shinobi war.

"You were about to call him sensei…" Minato stated.

"Yeah," Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "he was my Jonin leader when I was a genin."

"Huh," Minato clucked, "that's ironic."

"But wait," Kakashi interrupted, "I've been a Jonin for awhile now."

"I know that's why I'm a little confused," Naruto shook his head, "we didn't come here until yesterday there is no way we would have messed that up since it was a while ago."

Naruto suddenly stopped moving.

"Tou-san?" Boruto said.

"Hold on," Naruto said.

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was standing in ankle deep water, in a large orange tinted room, staring at a large fox in his stomach. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

"Oh, good," Naruto smiled, "you are still here."

"Yes I am," Kurama smirked.

"But if you are still here, how is Obito out there?" Naruto asked, "he's the one who attacked my parents when I was born therefore making me a Jinchuuriki, right?"

"That's because we aren't in your past," Kurama said.

"What?" Naruto looked at him with a confused face.

"You were never that bright," Kurama shook head.

"Hey!" Naruto shook his fist at him.

"Anyways, Gaki," Kurama said, "I think there are different time lines, so we traveled to a different time line, meaning you can say whatever you want here and it wont mess up your future when you get back but it just might make the future here better or worse, you never know."

"Ah, poor Boruto, I'll still be Hokage when we get back," Naruto laughed then stopped, "hey, wait, what do you mean worse?"

"I'm not explaining it," Kurama rolled his eyes.

"What? Why not?" Naruto glared.

"Figure it out your self, Gaki," Kurama murmured laying down, "use that Hokage brain of your."

Naruto looked at the large orange fox while he inwardly thanked kami that Kurama was still here.

"Thanks fur ball," Naruto chuckled, "I'm glad I still have you here."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurama murmured.

Back to reality, Naruto opened his eyes and found everyone looking at him.

"You're back," Boruto said.

"Ah," Naruto nodded, "I was figuring something out."

"What?" Minato asked.

"We are in a different time line," Naruto explained.

"I was just about to suggest that," Jiraiya said.

"Care to explain?" Minato asked both his sensei and his supposed son.

Jiraiya explained how the different time lines work and the fact that Naruto and Boruto couldn't go back to their past since is already gone but they came to this time instead, so when they go back to their time, nothing should have changed. Although Jiriaya explained that he wasn't sure if any time was passing while Naruto and Boruto were here.

Naruto nodded, "so basically I can tell you anything I want to but its not going to change my future, but it could change yours."

"Exactly," Jiraiya said.

"I say the more information I have the better," Minato said, "but I do want to do one thing before we go any further."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"A DNA test," Minato said.

Naruto nodded and agreed.

Minato didn't realize how late it was as he looked at the clock. He was supposed to be home for dinner in five minutes. He looked between his supposed son and grandson and made a rash decision.

"Naruto, Boruto," Minato asked, "Would you like to come home with me for dinner?"

Naruto smiled, "Of course. Boruto?"

"You mean, you as Hokage, actually go home for dinner?" Boruto asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Minato replied taken aback slightly.

"Don't even start with me, Boruto," Naruto's voice deepened like it normally does when he was scolding his children, "You are in enough trouble as it is."

Boruto was about to rebuttal, but gave it a second thought and shut his mouth. Minato looked at the two of them trying to figure what was going on.

"Something wrong?" Minato asked.

Naruto just shook his head and Minato dropped the subject.

oOo

"Kushina?" Minato called as he walked through the door.

"Welcome Home!" Kushina called poking her head around the corner, then she noticed the two other blondes and started releasing an insane amount of chakra.

"Oh hell, now I know where I get all the chakra from," Naruto laughed, but then he noticed Boruto was having a hard time with the chakra.

 _I forgot she's a jinchuuriki. This chakra is mixed with Kurama's. Boruto's not used to it like tou-san and I am._

"Kushina," Minato called eyeing Boruto as well, "please they are guests. I invited them for dinner."

"But those are…" Kushina said pointing a kitchen utensil at them.

"Yes they are but I will explain everything over dinner," Minato smiled trying to get his wife to calm down.

"She reminds me of Aunt Sakura," Boruto said regaining his composure.

Naruto laughed and followed Minato to the dinning room, "that she does."

As the four of them sat down around the table, they quietly start eating but Kushina never took her eyes off of Naruto.

"Kushina," Minato called.

"Hm?"

"Let me introduce Uzumaki Naruto our son," Minato said, "and Uzumaki Boruto, our grandson."

"WHAT!" Kushina said standing up.

"I know," Minato waved her off, "I didn't believe it at first but I am starting to."

Now that his mother was standing up right in front of him, Naruto saw the slight bump of her stomach.

"That's a very weird sensation," Naruto said to himself.

"What is?" Boruto asked catching both Minato and Kushina's attention.

Naruto laughed and pointed at his mother's stomach, "I'm sensing my own chakra in someone else."

Minato laughed, "That would be very weird."

Kushina just looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently with her hand, "so you're a boy?"

"October 10th," Naruto said.

"What?" Kushina asked.

"October 10th," Naruto said, "that's my birth date."

"October 10th," Kushina repeated gently, rubbing her stomach.

"I never did ask you how you got here in the first place," Minato thought out loud, "care explaining?"

Naruto looked over at his son then shook his head. He reached into one of his pouches and threw something at Minato, "look familiar?"

"Its one of my kunai," Minato looked at it.

"No," Naruto shook his head then pointed to his son, "its one of his."

"You're able to do the Hiraishin?" Minato asked a little surprised that a genin his age could do such a jutsu.

"Sort of," Boruto replied hesitantly.

"I've been slowly teaching him," Naruto said, "We haven't gotten very far."

"I see," Minato nodded, "but how does that relate to how you got here?"

"Look at the marker on the kunai. Does anything look out of place to you?"

Minato looked at the kunai a little closer, "two of the characters have been swapped. Oh…"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "I didn't think it was possible to time travel by accidently swapping those two characters."

"I didn't think so either," Minato said slowly, "but apparently it is."

"Apparently," Naruto agreed.

Minato handed the kunai back to Naruto who placed it back in his pouch, making a mental note to store it in a scroll so he wouldn't accidently use it. Kushina and Minato continued to grill both Naruto and Boruto about the future until dinner was over. Kushina told Boruto there were extra clothes that Kakashi and Obito used to wear in the dresser in the guest room. She urged him to get ready for bed so that Naruto and Minato could talk. As soon as Boruto was gone, Minato turned serious.

"What's going between you and your son?" Minato asked.

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, "it's a long story."

"I'll go make some coffee," Kushina said.

When Kushina returned with a few cups of coffee Naruto started his story, "I married my wife when I was eighteen years old, and by the time I was nineteen, she was pregnant with Boruto, then a few years later my daughter came along."

"You have a daughter?" Kushina asked.

"Ah, Himawari," Naruto said with a slight softness to his voice, "she takes more from her mother than from me. But both her and Boruto ended up with my blue eyes."

"Who is your wife?" Minato asked.

Naruto laughed, "You'll never guess."

"Who?" Kushina pushed.

"Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan," Naruto said.

"Hiashi has a daughter?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded, "Two actually. I believe Hizashi just had his son Neji?"

"Yes, he did," Minato nodded with a smile. The more Naruto said the more convinced he was that the elder blonde was his son, "I can't believe Hiashi is going to have two daughters. Whatever will he do?"

"I can't believe that they let you marry the heiress to the Hyuuga clan," Kushina said, "let a lone have two children with her!"

"Well, that's another story for another time," Naruto huffed and shook his head.

"Go on with you story," Minato urged.

"When my kids were both born, I was still an active Jonin. When I became Hokage, Boruto was around ten and Hima was around six or seven. In fact the day I became Hokage, Hima activated her Byakugan for the first time and knocked me out cold. They were both so excited to have the Hokage as their dad, but little by little my time started focusing more on the village and less on my family. I didn't have time to train Boruto anymore or help Himawari with her academy entrance exam," Naruto explained, "And slowly Boruto began to resent me, and resent the Hokages all together. There would be days were I didn't get home until after everyone was a sleep and be gone by the time they woke up. I missed my own daughters birthday last year."

Minato and Kushina did say anything as Naruto continued.

"I don't blame Boruto or Himawari, or even Hinata for resenting me. I put my duties as a Hokage ahead of my family because I viewed the whole village as my family," Naruto shook his head, "then six months ago everything came crashing down."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"Six months ago, Konoha held the Chunin exams. Boruto and his team participated. He was doing so well. He passed the first and second exams with flying colors. I was so proud of him and his team. But…" Naruto paused.

"Something happened?" Minato suggested.

"Yeah, during the final stage, the individual battles, Boruto managed to beat his opponent but he used several jutsus that a genin at his level just shouldn't have been able to use," Naruto continued, "and I got suspicious. I asked my wife to use her Byakugan to check out Boruto and make sure he wasn't cheating."

"He was," Kushina assumed.

"Yes," Naruto nodded, "before the Chunin exams started my research and development team came out with a device that attaches to your wrist and allows you to use any jutsu that has been sealed into a scroll. Even those that aren't physically possible for some people, so I strictly forbid any genin to use this device during the Chunin exams. Yet Boruto used the device."

Naruto paused for a moment and his parents gave him a minute.

"I don't regret my decision but I do regret how I carried it out. I embarrassed Boruto in front of all of Konoha and the other Kages. Right after Hinata caught Boruto cheating, I went down to the center of the ring, exposed his cheating and disqualified him from the exams."

"In front of everyone," Kushina whispered in a slight bit of disbelief.

"Yes, but not only that," Naruto shook his head, "I stripped Boruto of his shinobi status for disobeying a direct order from the Hokage. I pulled off his hitai-ate and dismissed him from the ring. I regret doing that. I was so mad at him at the time that I wasn't thinking. I stand by my decision as Hokage, but as his father I have regretted it ever since."

"So that's why you and Boruto aren't really getting along right now," Minato said.

"It doesn't end there," Naruto said.

"Oh, no," Kushina whispered.

"That evening Hinata and I sat down with Boruto. One thing led to another and in the end Boruto had said he wished he wasn't my son. It broke my heart and pushed me over the edge, and I snapped. I told him if that is what he wished then so be it. Up until yesterday, Boruto and I haven't spoken," Naruto finished leaning back in the chair and running his hands through his hair.

"You haven't spoken in six months?" Minato asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Naruto, it sounds like you have tried to be a good father, but I don't understand why you did that?" Kushina said.

Naruto shook his head, "my reasoning goes deeper than where Boruto is involved."

"Naruto, nothing you say to us will change our future," Minato said, "you said it your self earlier that this time line is already different than yours."

"You're right," Naruto nodded, "the fact the Obito Uchiha is alive and still in Konoha changes a lot."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"Don't freak out," Naruto said, "But because of Obito, I grew up without parents. I was an orphan. Both of you died on the night I was born."

"We die because of Obito?" Kushina asks, "On the day you were born?"

Naruto nodded, "I don't want to go into detail, mostly because I don't know all the details, but the fact that Obito didn't 'die' during Kakashi's first mission as Jonin means, that you most likely wouldn't die during my birth. And if I haven't gone home by then I will make sure of it."

Kushina smiled at her son, "I know you will."

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Minato said, "that you grew up without us. But it seems to me that you grew up just fine."

 _Yeah, except for the terrible childhood…_

"You became Hokage!" Kushina said, "I think that is better than just fine."

"Yeah, but growing up without parents…" Naruto started.

"Wait, wait, wait," Minato said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Why did any of my friends take you in?" Minato asked, "Like Shikaku? Or Fugaku? Or Inochi?"

"Because the Sandaime wanted to hide that I was your son to protect me," Naruto said, "in fact I didn't know who my parents were until I was sixteen."

 _And no one want the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki as a child._

"You didn't know who we were until you were sixteen?" Kushina repeated.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I wasn't suppose to know until I was able to protect my self from your enemies."

"I see," Minato nodded not fully accepting that answer.

 _I wonder what happened to the Kyuubi….?_ Kushina thought.

"What does this have to do with what happened with Boruto?" Kushina asked.

"Because I grew up with out parents, I worked harder to become stronger and even my wife struggled growing up," Naruto said, "so we spoiled both our children because we didn't want them growing up like we did and I think that's where we went wrong. Boruto always cheated, or took the easy way out, or took a short cut, so by taking away everything from him, giving him no way to cheat, I was hoping it would force him to work hard and climb his way out. I never officially took him off the shinobi ranks. He is still listed as a genin, even if he is on leave. I still have hope for him but I want him to work for it, not take it as a hand out just because he is my son. However I think I went about it the wrong way and pushed him too far."

"Ya know, right now you aren't Hokage, he is," Kushina said pointing at Minato, "So, use this time to work with Boruto. Tell him you'll give him a second chance at being shinobi. Train him until we figure out a way to send you home."

"I never thought about it that way, " Naruto smiled at the thought of training with Boruto again, "ah, damn it, Konohamaru already taught him the Rasengan."

"The Rasengan?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, Ero-Sennin taught it to me," Naruto smiled.

Kushina started laughing really hard, "Ero-Sennin?!"

"You are her son at least," Minato laughed.

"I can see that," Naruto laughed.

Minato eyed Naruto, "I want to see what you can do. I have this feeling you are a lot stronger than me."

"Probably," Naruto shrugged.

"Me too," said a voice from the stairs.

They all turned to see Boruto leaning over the rail.

"How long have you been there?" Naruto asked giving him a slightly disapproving look.

"Not long, since baa-chan started laughing so hard," Boruto shrugged.

"Oh now he's done it," Minato said.

"BAA-CHAN?!" Kushina hollered.

"She's more like Tsunade than I thought," Naruto laughed.

"Tsunade?" Minato said as he watched his wife chase his grandson up the stairs.

"Yeah, has she left the village yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, a while ago, after Dan died," Minato nodded, "how did she ever become Hokage?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "now that's a long story for another day."

oOo

Boruto sat up on the bed. He couldn't sleep. Glancing over he saw his dad was dead asleep next to him. Unfortunately Minato and Kushina only had one guest bed and neither one of them wanted to sleep on the couch. So they had to share. The small room was well lit by the moon shining through the window. Staring at a the large moon, Boruto thought back to what he heard his father say to Minato about their relationship and glanced back at his sleeping father.

He didn't hate his dad, really he didn't.

He hadn't realized that his father felt bad for what he did. Boruto wondered if his father would actually try to mend their relationship or not. He didn't know whether he wanted his father to even try. He did resent his father, and the whole idea of the Hokage. Why did his father have to be Hokage? Originally he thought it would be cool to have his dad be the Hokage. He thought his dad wouldn't be going out on missions any more and would be home all the time. But he was wrong. He saw less of his father now, than he did when he was just a Jonin.

Boruto sighed and turned towards the window again.

"I really am sorry, Boruto," Naruto whispered scaring his son.

Boruto whipped his head around, "You're awake?"

Naruto sat up and looked at his son, "yeah, I felt you sit up and naturally shinobi's are light sleepers."

"Right," Boruto said looking down in his lap.

"I know you heard me talking to my father," Naruto said very quietly.

"You knew I was there?" Boruto said talking as quiet as possible.

"Yeah, I did," Naruto nodded, "But I wanted you to know all of that. Boruto, I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have embarrassed you at the Chunin Exams like that. I was upset with you and I wasn't thinking. For a while, I didn't realize how my absence was affecting you and Himawari. Until I saw you using that damn device, I realized it was partially my fault. If I had been around more, maybe you wouldn't feel the need to cheat like that.''

Boruto continued to stare into his lap. He didn't know what to say.

"I want us to have the relationship that I've always dreamed of having with my father," Naruto said smiling, "I'm going to try, Boruto. I really am."

Boruto was speechless, but Naruto knew what he said he affected his son by the slight smile on his face. A sense of relief filled Naruto. He would be able to mend his relationship with his son. There was still hope.

"Get some sleep," Naruto said lying back down.

Boruto did the same and then did something Naruto wasn't expecting. The younger blonde had laid down facing his father instead of way like normal. He even moved closer, so Naruto laid his arm over Boruto's head in a protective manner.

Once Naruto knew that his son was asleep he whispered, "I love you, son."


	4. Chapter IV

**NUMBER FOUR! I promise I am not uploading every single chapter tonight. The rest will be soon though! I got to write about Kurama... he's my favorite! Anyways here is some fluffily stuff and again I am terrible at writing fight scenes! Please review I love reading them!**

oOo

CHAPTER FOUR

Boruto shot up in bed and took a moment to remember exactly where he was. Glancing around the memories of meeting his grandparents came flooding back to him. Then he realized he was alone. Where was his father? Boruto shot from the bed, flew out the door and then ran down the stairs where he saw two blondes and a red head sitting at the dinning room table.

The three adults looked up at the stairs where Boruto was standing with a confused look on their faces.

"Is something wrong, Bolt?" Naruto asked.

Boruto shook his head and slowly walked down the rest of the stairs. Making his way over to the table, he took his place next to his father who then leaned over and whispered so only his son could hear, "I wouldn't leave you, ya know."

Boruto's face flushed red catching the attention from the rest of the group around the table, although they didn't say a word. Kushina walked around the table and placed a plate in front of him urging him to eat.

"Bolt?" Minato asked.

"Huh?" Boruto mumbled looking up from his food.

"No," Minato said looking at Naruto, "you called him Bolt."

"It's just a nick-name we gave him when he was little," Naruto said shrugging.

"You haven't called me that in a while thought," Boruto mumbled again.

"Yea, I know," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Where did you come up with Bolt?" Minato asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Boruto means Bolt," Naruto shrugged.

"So, why did you name him Boruto?" Kushina asked taking another mouthful of food.

"Yeah, why did you and mom name me Boruto?" said child asked.

"Couple of reasons. The first was that it referenced to your uncle Neji-whose name means screw. The second is that it was reference to him," Naruto said pointing to Minato.

"Me?" Minato confirmed.

"Konoha's famous yellow flash? Bolt? They kind of go together," Naruto explained, "and lastly my wife thought it was great since it rhymed with Naruto and was similar to Minato."

"What about Himawari?" Kushina asked with a slight laugh.

"Himawari means sunflower which is a reference to my wife's name which means sunny place, also goes along with Hyuuga which means towards to the sun," Naruto clarified then chuckled at the thought of Hinata coming up with the name for their daughter, "and Hinata thought it was such a pretty name for a pretty little girl."

"Your wife seems pretty great," Minato chuckled.

"Mom is amazing!" Boruto shouted.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, she's pretty amazing. She's supported me from the shadows ever since I was in the academy, even though I didn't realize it until after the war."

"War?" Minato asked suddenly turning the conversation to a serious note.

"Lets not get into that," Naruto shook his head, while being mad at himself for bringing the war up. It was something he wasn't intended to bring up at all.

"I want to know about the war," Boruto protests, "they never taught us that in the academy!"

"For a reason, Boruto," Naruto shook his head, "the war was… complicated. Even those involved weren't fully aware of everything. Plus some of the information doesn't need to be shared and it best left forgotten."

"I thought after the third war, Konoha would be done fighting," Minato shook his head.

"After the fourth one, there is no more fighting," Naruto said standing up and taking the empty plates to the kitchen, removing any possibly for Minato to ask any more questions.

"Naruto," Kushina called gently walking into the kitchen behind him.

Naruto glanced towards her, "yeah?"

"Unfortunately, Minato isn't the type to give up easily if you might imagine. He dropped the subject for now, but eventually he will try to get all the information he can out of you about this war," Kushina said turning on the water in the sink, "He'll do anything he can to protect his people, his village, his family."

"I know," Naruto said leaning up against the counter, "I don't mind telling him what he wants to know, but there are something's Boruto and the rest of his generation just don't need to know."

"I understand, but you can't protect him forever Naruto," Kushina whispered, "if you hold too much back from him… who knows what he will do. He is your son, so he must be strong. Trust him."

"You don't understand," Naruto shook his head, "maybe you will once I tell you about the war."

Kushina nodded drying her hands off, "maybe."

Kushina's personality surprised Naruto. People always made his mother out to be this loud woman, which she was but she did have a softer side to her. Maybe that side only came out around her family. She dried off her hands deciding she would finish the dishes later and turned towards her son, who was surprisingly taller than her. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she smiled.

"I think you promised Minato a spar today, no?" She asked.

Naruto laughed, "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Lets go before those two get into any trouble," Kushina laughed, "oh and Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Its been a long time since Minato had his ass handed to him," Kushina laughed, "it might do him some good."

All Naruto could do was laugh.

oOo

Minato, along with his wife, son and grandson walked out of the small house only to run into a small group of people.

"Oi, sensei!" Obito waved.

"Obito," Minato smiled, "Kakashi, Rin, Sensei."

"We heard a rumor that you and Naruto were going to spar today," Rin shrugged, "and we wanted to watch."

"Oh you did?" Minato said glancing back to his wife with a suspicious look.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded, "it's been a while since someone gave you a run for your money."

"What makes you think I can beat him?" Naruto asked surprising everyone.

"Yeah, what make you think he can beat me?" Minato asked a little too prideful.

"I didn't say I couldn't beat you," Naruto said putting hand on his father's shoulders, "I'm just curious why they all assumed I am going to

"Oh, those sounds like fighting words to me," Minato smirked.

"They might be," Naruto shrugged.

"Well, lets go see what you can do then," Kushina said lightly punching Naruto in the arm.

"Alright, we are we going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Some where I can do a lot of damage without injury," Naruto thought out loud.

"A lot of damage?" Minato thought then had an idea, "I know just the place. Follow me."

oOo

Following where Minato went by using the Hiraishin, Naruto landed in a large grey area where he felt a familiar sensation. Then he realized what was so familiar about the place. It was the same place where he fought Obito and Madara during the war. Naruto hadn't realized at the time, that they were so close to Konoha or in the fire country. It looked a little different without the large tree in the center but the place brought back a lot of painful memories, which halted the eldest blonde in his tracks.

"Otou-san?" Boruto called trying to snap his father out his trans.

"Naruto?" Both Kushina and Minato called.

After a moment Naruto shook his head waking himself up, "Sorry."

"Are you alright, kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto nodded.

However Minato didn't buy it but decide to ask Naruto about it later.

"Shall we get started?" Minato asked trying to change the subject.

Naruto smirked then put some distance between himself and his father.

"Huh," Naruto said making a face.

"What?" Minato asked.

"Um, well," Naruto mumbled, "I'm trying to figure out what jutsus I can use that wont kill you."

"Really?" Minato asked in disbelief.

"Seriously!" Naruto laughed.

 ** _What are you going to do, Naruto?_** A voice echoed in his head ** _most of your higher-level techniques are used with my chakra and seeing how you keep avoiding the subject and masking my chakra since we got here, I believe you are trying to keep me a secret._**

 _We will talk about this later Kurama._

 ** _Try not to get killed by the Yondaime then._**

Naruto smirked thinking to himself that Kurama just might be right. Everyone here was expecting Naruto to be more powerful that the Yondaime but without Kurama's chakra, he doubted himself.

Naruto and Minato slid into a battle stance while the rest of the envoy moved away to a safer distance. Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that Boruto was watching them intently and he prayed to Kami that Boruto would see what hard work and determination could do. How powerful it can make you. He hoped that seeing how powerful Minato and himself were, it would push Boruto to work harder.

"We've already fought in Tai-jutsu," Minato said, "Why don't we move on to nin-jutsu."

"That's fine with me," Naruto smiled then made a familiar hand sign "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Suddenly over a thousand clones appeared around Naruto each forming there own Rasengan and upon finishing each clone shot towards Minato. Using the Hiraishin, Minato avoided them easily. Minato threw a kunai in the air trying to get above all the Narutos down below. When he flashed in the air, the original Naruto met him.

"Shit," Minato swore.

"Forgot I could use your seals?" Naruto laughed swinging a leg at him.

Minato only laughed, dodged the kick and flashed away to another kunai, and upon landing Minato made several hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," Minato's hand lifted to his mouth directing a over-sized ball of fire towards the large amount of clones that were racing towards him, simultaneously dispersing all of them. Leaving only the original standing before him.

"That was a lot of clones," Minato breathed.

"Yeah," Naruto shrugged forming a Rasengan in his hand while thinking he could make that many when he was only a genin, however he wasn't going to share than information.

"Of course you and your son can do the Rasengan," Minato laughed, "who taught you?"

"Jiraiya taught me and my student Konohamaru taught Boruto," Naruto explained, "and I think Kakashi learned it at some point as well."

Naruto smirked noticing that Minato didn't realize that two of the clones he made earlier had gone off to collect sage chakra and those clones were ready. Dispelling one of them, Naruto closed his eyes and felt a rush of sage chakra filling his body. Upon opening his eyes, his senses sharpened.

"You're a sage?" Minato asked.

"Yep," Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya in the distance had noticed Naruto was now wielding sage chakra like his own, but there were no summons. He made a mental note to ask Naruto about it later.

The Rasengan in Naruto's hand start expanding eventually becoming the large Rasengan infused with wind, forming Naruto's famous Rasenshuriken, "You better dodge this!" Naruto yelled towards his father.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled throwing the Rasengan towards his father, who thankfully jumped up instead of sideways, because the jutsu started to expand once it reached its destination.

"Holy shit!" Minato yelled then landed once the jutsu dispersed.

Minato and Naruto fought back and forth for a while. Minato was slowly gaining the upper hand on his son, but Naruto never gave up and continued to fight back. However nearing the end of the their fight, Minato had Naruto pinned in a water jutsu signaling the end of their fight. Minato released Naruto and the rest of the group joined them.

"Ya know, I thought you would beat Minato," Kushina laughed.

"I thought you were much stronger than that," Minato commented, "Were you holding back that much?"

Naruto only shrugged. He was holding back a lot but he didn't want to reveal just how much.

 ** _Come on, kit. Tell them. I know you are hiding me. You've wasted so much chakra just trying to mask mine._**

 _Yeah, it's true. I am hiding you. There are several things I just don't want to tell them. You and the war, as well as Jiraiya's death, and things that I just don't feel that need to be brought up right now._

 ** _Why are you hiding me? You already told them that they die when you are born._**

 _Yes, but I didn't give them any details. As far as Kushina knows you died with her._

 ** _She will be able to sense me soon, ya know. You can't hide me forever. And you didn't answer my question._**

 _This isn't like at home where everyone knew I was a jinchuuriki and accepted it because I was a hero during the war. Here, people might not react the same way. Plus I don't want Boruto to know just yet._

 ** _That's bullshit. Your mother is a jinchuuriki and your father accepts her. Why wouldn't they accept you?_**

Naruto visibly reacted to Kurama's words catching everyone's attention, including Kurama's. His eye's widened and his jaw became slightly a jar in understanding. Then realizing his reaction was not only in his head, but in reality as well, he attempted to regain his composure.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked.

 ** _Way to go Gaki! You're making everyone more suspicious of you by the minute._**

 _Shut it._

 ** _Just tell them. What's the worse that can happen?_**

Naruto knew that Kurama was right, but his fear of rejection still felt as strong as ever in his heart. Then Naruto realized it. It wasn't his parent's rejection that he was worried so much about; it was his son's. His relationship with Boruto was already rocky as it is. He didn't something else to make it worse.

 _If you hold too much back from him… who knows what he will do. He is your son, so he must be strong. Trust him._

His mother was right. He needed to start trusting Boruto if their relationship was going to get any better. Maybe that was core problem. The cause for all the other problems they had. Naruto just didn't trust Boruto. Maybe he should start now.

Naruto sighed and finally answered Jiraiya's questions, "yeah I am alright. I was just arguing with someone and I kind of lost."

 ** _First time for everything._**

 _Shut up, Kurama._

 ** _He he…_**

"An argument? With who?" Minato asked finally regaining his breath.

"Kurama," Naruto stated.

"Who's Kurama?" Kushina asked.

"The Kyuubi," Naruto replied.

Everyone sat in an awkward silence. Naruto glanced from face to face trying to judge their reaction. They all had the same basic look on their face, except Kushina's.

"You knew?" Naruto asked.

"I had a feeling," Kushina shrugged.

"I should have probably known better than to keep something like that a secret from another Jinchuuriki," Naruto chuckled.

"Wait I don't understand," Boruto shook his head, "what's going on?"

"Boruto, do you remember when I was your mother told you that I was special and different from everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, what makes me different is that I am a jinchuuriki for Kyuubi," Naruto said.

"The Kyuubi?" Boruto repeated, "You mean one of the nine tailed beasts?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"You house the same tailed beast as Kushina?" Minato clarified wrapping his mind around the fact that two there are two nine tailed foxes in his village and when Naruto nodded he continued, "can I see your seal?"

"Well, no," Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

"No?" Minato repeated.

"I would let you if I had one," Naruto said.

"You don't have a seal?" Kushina shook her head, "how is that possible?"

"Well, I did have a seal when Kurama was originally sealed into me," Naruto explained, "I believe it was an Eight Trigrams Seal."

"And why don't you have it now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because I released the seal," Naruto stated.

"And why would you do that?" Minato asked a little bewildered.

"Because Kurama is my friend, my comrade, my partner," Naruto smiled widely.

"A friend?" Kushina repeated, "The Kyuubi? The Kyuubi is your friend? What on earth made you want to be come friends with the Kyuubi? I've been living with him for years, I pretty sure he's not one that I would want to be come friends with."

"He's different," Naruto shrugged, "we've moved past our difference and became great allies. Trust me, he has save my ass more than once."

 ** _Isn't that the truth?_**

"Shut up, Kurama," Naruto said through his teeth in a slight laugh.

Minato and Kushina along with everyone else there stared at Naruto in an awkward silence. This is what he was afraid of, Naruto thought. Even Boruto was staring at him.

"Maybe it would be just easier to show you?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe," Minato nodded.

Naruto signaled for them to take a step back and once there was enough room in between him and the rest of his envoy, he slapped his hands together in front of his chest.

"You better not be rusty, Kurama!" Naruto yelled at the beast inside him.

 ** _Yeah, yeah, kit. I got it._**

Naruto smiled and shook his head as his Kyuubi mode took hold. Naruto felt at ease when the sensation of Kurama's chakra was cursing through his chakra coils. He felt kind of alone when he told them about Kurama but now he realized that Kurama was there with him and feels everything that he does.

"Impressive," Minato said, "that's the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"It's Kurama," Naruto said, "But yes this is his chakra."

"Sorry, Kurama," Minato corrected.

"Are you the first to actually be friends with your tailed beast?" Kakashi asked for the first time since before the spar.

"No, I'm not the first one," Naruto shook his head, "The eight tails befriended his jinchuuriki. Both of them helped Kurama and I."

"Wow," Kushina said, "if only all the tailed beasts would befriend their Jinchuurikis."

Naruto laughed, "I'm friends with all nine."

"All nine!" Minato repeated.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "I had to learn a lot of really hard names. But now the tailed beasts are back in their own Jinchuurikis and they all get alone great."

"How did you become friends with all the tailed beasts?" Jiraiya asked.

"That is a very long story," Naruto shrugged, "I'll have to tell you later."

"Alright, so your friends with your tailed beast," Minato stated, "What can you do with all the chakra?"

"You asked for it," Naruto smiled then to his friend, "Kurama."

Naruto felt himself start to lift off the ground when Kurama's beast form started to shape underneath him, then the large nine-tailed fox finished growing in front of them.

"Holy shit," Kakashi swore.

"Wow," Rin commented.

"It's huge!" Kushina yelled throwing her arms in the air.

Naruto laughed and lower the head of Kurama so that he was more on their level, "Want to continue our spar, tou-san?"

"Um, well, not right now," Minato shook his head while everyone laughed behind him.

Naruto let the chakra Kurama fade away then his nine-tails mode did the same so that he was back to normal.

"So that's why I thought you were a lot stronger than me," Minato stated.

"That's nothing," Naruto shook his head, "You should see when Sasuke and I fight together. We destroyed the Valley of the End and that was after we were exhausted from the…"

Naruto stopped himself. So far Minato and Kushina were the only ones to know about the war, and he wanted to keep it that way.


	5. UPDATE!

For those who are asking for updates on this story (and all the others) I wanted to keep you updated on whats been going on...

I've actually put all my stories on pause because of several reasons, however the main reason would be that I'm working on publishing a fictional novel so that has taken all my attention!

But never fear! I will be coming back to them soon!

Please be patient with me!

Also, no, none of the stories are up for adoption at this time. I may consider it down the road, but not right now!

THANK YOU to all my readers!

I do appreciate you!


End file.
